There is a known lens driving device provided with a driving portion of an electromagnetic driving type, made from a coil and the magnet. In this type of lens driving device, there is a driving device for the autofocus, which drives the lens frame along the optical axial direction, and a driving device for correcting camera shaking, which drives the lens frame in the directions that are perpendicular to the optical axis, where the camera that is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-65140, below, is provided with a combination of a driving device for autofocusing and a driving device for correcting camera shaking.
In this type of lens driving device, a lens frame is attached to a supporting member through an elastic supporting member such as a leaf spring, or the like, and the position of the lens frame is controlled to the location of the equilibrium between the thrust that is produced by a driving portion and the elastic force of the elastic supporting member. The prior art set forth in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-65140 is a camera shake correcting device for correcting camera shaking through moving the entirety of the autofocus lens driving device in the X and Y directions that are perpendicular to each other and perpendicular to the optical axis, comprising a base that is disposed separated from a bottom face portion of the autofocus lens driving device, and a plurality of wires (suspension wires) having one end each secured at an outer peripheral portion of the base, and that extend along the optical axis, to support the entirety of the autofocus lens driving device so as to swing in the X direction and the Y direction.